AwesomeFace
by PokeDDay
Summary: Three stallions set on an adventure that soon changes their lives.
1. New Beginnings

**AwesomeFace **

**Gunfire POV**

Monday Morning

I woke up with a jolt. I suddenly sat up, and looked around. I tried to remember why I woke up as if I have just had a nightmare, but I couldn't remember. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 11 AM.

"Holy freakin' Crap! I'm late for school!" I shouted, gathering my jacket and bag. I ran to my BMW 328i and started it. In a matter of seconds, I was on my way to school.

Oh, right. I forgot. I'm Gunfire Nicholas Winchester. I'm your average earth stallion, and I have white fur and a brownish mane and tail. My cutie mark is a red crosshair, resembling my ability to handle, well, any ranged weapon (Bows, Guns, and thing I can throw. Basically.) remarkably well. I work at Ijump, and I am the Co-Manager, with an equally awesome salary. I'm 16 years old, and, well, that's it. Back to the story!

** 3 minutes later****  
**

When I parked at school, it was empty. Almost like a horror game setting. The atmosphere of the place was chilling, and unsettling enough to chill your spine. I went back out, and looked at the huge billboard outside. It read,

**" PTA MEETING **

** 4/1**

** SPRING BREAK**

** 4/7-4/11 "**

I looked at my watch just to check the date, and it said "**4-8-18**" Right there I started to go crazy.

"ARE YOU **KIDDING **ME!? I am so freaking **stupid**!" I shouted.

**At Home**

I walked in and slammed the door behind me. Vinewhip was on the computer, and Waterdrop was playing his regular video games.

"When'd you guys get up? I went out a couple of minutes ago and didn't see you." I said, baffled.

"You just passed by us, man! Where'd you go?" Vinewhip said.

"Yeah, Gunfire!" Waterdrop said childishly.

I'm sorry I didn't mention these guys earlier. My two friends, Vinewhip and Waterdrop. Vinewhip is a tan unicorn with falling neon green hair with a dark green stripe through it. His cutie mark is a pair of gray headphones. He's 15 and is a DJ. Waterdrop is a light blue pegasus with the messiest dark blue hair you've ever, ever seen. His cutie mark is a shuriken, symbolizing his expertise in ninjitsu. He's 14, and is currently unemployed. Back to the story!

"At school..." I answered awkwardly. My two friends started to laugh hysterically, and I stood there with a blank expression.

"Are you serious?" Waterdrop asked.

"Yeah, I am. I forgot it was still spring break. I mean, what the balls, you guys? It was a mistake!" I said, getting all emotional. I trudged to my room and put my stuff down. I lied down and had a nap.

**I have no clue how long I slept for!**

"Gunfire, wake up! Nightmare Moon's out!" I heard.

"WHAT!?" I said, sitting up. It was Vinewhip, holding his laptop over me. The article talked about Luna realizing she had no intentions of becoming Nightmare Moon, and a sighting of her in the Everfree forest.

"They're having a contest to see who goes in and vanquishes her."

"Why?"

"Princess Twilight's out exploring that other dimension, remember?"

"My god, I forgot about that!" I got up, armed myself with my most valuable possesions, (and by that I mean guns ) and my trademark brown leather jacket, and the rest got their arms (Waterdrop : Ninja suit, katanas, black eggs, shurikens | Vinewhip : Mac-10's, Claymore sword, and a bass gun.) and got in with me in my BMW, and we rode off; rode off to defeat Nightmare Moon and save Equestria.

********************************************************************************************************************************I just started writing these, and I know it's pretty short know, but they will evolve in meaning, length, and awesomeness!**

** -PokeDDay**


	2. The End Of It

**AwesomeFace Ch2**

**Vinewhip POV**

When we got to the edge of the Everfree forest, we saw organs just outside of the entrance. Stallions were celebrating, with bottles of the finest beer just spraying over everything.

"Well, guys, we might not get out of this alive, so we might as well, right?" Gunfire said, with a half- grin on his face.

"Amen!" Waterdrop and I said simultaneously. It brought grins to all of our faces as we got out of the car. Gunfire bent over the car, and he stuffed the keys in his jacket. We all walked (like a boss) to a wide white table.

"Uh, hi. We want to go into the Everfree forest, do we just walk in, or...?" Gunfire said, talking to the bored-looking stallion at the table.

"Well, you can write your names on this paper,your ages, and your estimated chance of living." the stallion said.

"Hey, Vinewhip, you write the best, why dontcha write on it?" Gunfire said, with an uneasy smile.

"Okay..." I said uncertainly. I looked at the damn paper, and read it. It read: (after I wrote our names)

**Hammer Wood 27 100% **DEAD

**BARREL BREW 22 ****78% **DEAD

DryIce 13 12% DEAD

Rough Draft 36 56% DEAD

**VineWhip 15 33.34%**

**GunFire 16 33.34%**

**WaterDrop 14 33.34%**

"Wait- Only four other stallions went in?" Waterdrop asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah. All went KIA. Poor guys. Everyone else is mostly here to tease Nightmare Moon about becoming a rainbow." The stallion said, chuckling softly.

"Huh. Well, you guys, let's go!" Gunfire said optimistically.

"Oh, and also!" The stallion said after we turned. "Good luck out there." After this remark, Gunfire tipped his cap towwards him, and we walked towards the entrance.

"OOOOOOOOO! Some more guys are about to die!" A dark gray stallion chimed.

"Oh, my god!" somepony said. Everypony started raving on about fate and destiny.

So, here we are. Standing outside what sounds like certain death. How are we doing? Peachy!

"Gunfire! Why the hell are we doing this!? We're gonna DIE!" I shouted, trying to knock some sense into Gunfire.

"We're doing this because we have nothing else in our life except a cool car and an apartment." Gunfire said back at me. "Look, man. I understand if you don't want to go. You're big business! You're a DJ, for crying out loud! However, we're not. So if you're backing out, feel free. But we're not stopping for you." When he finished that fateful sentence he went into the deep growths of the forest.

"Hey, guys! wait up!" I shouted, as I galloped toward them.

"Huh. So you came." Gunfire said, merely looking sideways, and then looking back forward. All of a sudden, we heard rumbling. Gunfire and I got down, as Waterdrop flew upwards. I looked up, and saw two huge purple saws flying towards us. I ducked, and then when it seemed the saws were going to clash, they perked up, and headed straight for Waterdrop. He gasped, and flew up instantly. When he turned, the saws followed him. Waterdrop grinned.

"Gunfire! I'm going to lead them to you! When they're above you, place some C4 on it!" Waterdrop shouted.

"You got it!" Gunfire replied. He primed the C4 and got the detonator.

"Vinewhip! I know this is a tall order, but I'm going to need you to slow down time a bit!" Waterdrop shouted again, whilst zooming around.

"Um- B-b-but I-I-I'm N-not sure I c-can do that!" I said, chuckling softly.

"You've got to believe!" Waterdrop said, slightly infuriated. I mustered all the magic I could muster, and time froze. Gunfire effectively placed C4 on the saw facing him, and when time resumed it's normal pace, he detonated it.

Now, you may think, 'Awesome! Exploding things! Just like Call Of Duty!' Well, you're wrong. What Call Of Duty doesn't account for is shrapnel. And when you blow up a big-ass purple saw with C4, a lot of shrapnel arises.

"Gah!" Gunfire shouted, as he got a sharp piece of purple metal in his rest of it landed in his Kevlar. I put all of the unused magic into building a wall for myself, but Waterdrop was completely exposed. he used his wings to shield himself, which didn't work out so well.

A few seconds later, Waterdrop was on the floor, bleeding.

"Waterdrop, are you okay?" Gunfire said, crawling over to him. He took of his own jacket and put it on Waterdrop, who smiled meekly in response of this act of friendship.

"I'm fine. Let's push on." He said softly. We got up, and continued on our journey.

As we walked, we encountered a wooden bridge over lava. It looked old, so I just teleported across. (I'm such an ass, aren't I?) Gunfire urged Waterdrop to go first, and explained he couldn't come with. Waterdrop walked across, trying to step on the newest-looking ones. Halfway there, the bridge pegs started to give. He was almost there, when...

"Aaah!" He shouted. All of a sudden, I saw Gunfire jump, and toss Waterdrop upwards, And I caught him with my hooves. I saw Gunfire falling, and before he died, I saw him smile weakly, and tip his cap towards us. He then disappeared in flames. Waterdrop and I broke down. We leaned against each other and- I hate to admit it- cried. After a couple minutes or so, I stood up, and helped Waterdrop up.

"Let's keep going. We've already come this far, right?" Waterdrop said, lightening up. "Besides, it's what he would've wanted us to do- push on." He added, before I could contradict. I nodded, and we turned to see this huge broken down temple. We entered, until we saw the huge room where the Mane Six fought NightMare Moon for the first time. We basked. We looked around, and she was nowhere to be found. I then had an idea. I went to the far side, and knocked on the wall. It made a hollow sound. I blasted it with the last ounce of magic I had, and collapsed down the stairs. Waterdrop followed. As I picked myself up, Nightmare Moon stood there. We had found her lair. It was hot and hellish, flowing with lava, and covered with hellstone.

"Ah, finally. Some heroes worthy of dodging my traps. You will fall harshly, and quickly." She said, boasting. She raised this ghastly scythe, when out of nowhere, a familiar voice came. It said:

"Surprise, motherfucker!"

And then a slightly high-pitched gunshot. Nightmare Moon was puzzled. She turned around, and stood there, with a golden Winchester lever-action rifle, stood...

"Gunfire!" Waterdrop shouted. He had removed his hood by now, so he put it back on, took off the jacket, and unsheathed his shurikens.

I, on the other hand, cocked my Mac-10s. Gunfire walked across the space between us, and joined us with his gun. ightmare moon was then covered by bullets and shurikens, and soon enough she was bloodied on the floor. However, she got back up, and seperated us all. Gunfire was in the middle, and from what I saw over the wall of hellstone she raised, blood flew up. I started to tear again. But suddenly, the hellstone descended, and Gunfire stood with his Winchester, and Nightmare Moon was on the floor, with guts spilling out and a pool of blood. (And no head)

"Well, guys, goes to show that the power of buckshot as your last round proves epic." He said, with a sly grin on his face. He looked different, too. He didn't have brown hair with three spikes in his mane and tail; he had blue outer spikes, and an orange stripe through it. Before we could congratulate each other, a bright white light came upon us, and Princess Celestia came down. The three of us, bloodied and all, kneeled before her.

"Get up, boys. She ordered. We got up, and then she bowed to us. "You three always had the potential to defeat any obstacle in your way. You never managed to reach that power, though. Princess Ruby, take it away." And she stepped sideways, and a shorter, tan, *slightly*curly orange & deep orange mare came through, with a flame cutie mark stepped forward. And then, she spoke.

"You have used the power of friendship wisely, you three. Waterdrop. You had injuries beyond your imagination, but you put others in front of you. I bestow you with the Water element, for you are very easily convinced, and when convinced, you will always go that direction." She said, nodding at Waterdrop. Then, she looked at me. "Vinewhip. You didn't want to go on this journey, but you still went. You wanted to contradict with Waterdrop when he wanted to go forward. I bestow you with the nature element, or you are stubborn, but can easily compromise with your rival." She then nodded toward me. "Gunfire." she said, looking at him." You threw Waterdrop upwards because you thought he'd done more in his life than you. You faced certain death, and succeeded over it. I bestow you with the element of Fire, because you are very inspirational, even to us. Like a wild fire. These are the three elements needed to sustain life, which is what you did: sustain life in Equestria. Let's get you guys home." She ended, with a smile.

Told you so!


	3. The Rose's Thorns

AwesomeFace Ch3

Gunfire POV

The day after the incident

I woke up, and I felt good. Good for a lot of reasons.

1. It's not Monday

2. I just saved Equestria

3. I feel like cooking

4. IT'S NOT FRIGGIN' MONDAY!

Anyway, I got out of bed, and I headed straight for the kitchen. I looked in the fridge and saw ham. I cut some pieces out, and I put them on the pan. The aroma of the ham woke up my two roommates, Vinewhip and Waterdrop. They got ready to eat in about half a minute.

"Shortest time you guys got ready this morning. Hold your applause." I said, imitating an announcer. I brought up the plate of cooked ham to the table, and got ready. I got rice and regular utensils, and we ate.

"Hey, you guys, guess what?" Vinewhip said.

"What?" Waterdrop said.

"We saved Equestria, and all we're doing is eating the best ham in the world!" Vinewhip said, proud.

"I'm flattered." I said, smiling. "Anyway, yesterday? It was the best day of my life. I was like, Surprise, motherfucker!"

"Tell me about it! Loving the new hairstyle, by the way." Vinewhip added."How did you live when you fell into the lava?"

"Yeah, how'd it feel?" Waterdrop inquired.

"Well, I don't actually know how I survived, but it felt like warm water, you know? It was like swimming in a heated pool, dyed orange. Also, what hairstyle?" I said.

"Seriously? You don't know about it yet?" Vinewhip asked, stupefied.

"Why? Is it bad?" I said, panicking.

"No, it's awesome!" Waterdrop said with a grin. I ran into my room and looked in the mirror.

"Damn! I look sick!" I said, admiring my new hair color. However, when I touched it... "Ow! That's hot!" I shouted. It was like there was lava left over. 'If I can master touching things as hot as my hair, I can touch anything!' I thought. I forced my hoof to touch my hair. It stung at first, but 23 minutes later, it felt normal. I then did the same with my other hoof, and by then, I was immune to heat.

In the Afternoon

"Guys, let's go to Ponyville. Let's see what's up over there." I said, in my trademark clothes.

"Alright!" Vinewhip said. We got out, went in my car, and drove to Ponyville.

At Ponyville

We parked outside of the edge of Ponyville. We got out, and started to walk in the middle of town. Ponies were staring at us like we were famous. I looked at a group of mares, and they all fainted.

"Dude, do I really look this good?" I said, boasting.

"Well, saving Equestria is a pretty big thing." Vinewhip said.

"True." I replied. We kept walking, and we saw a group of girls gathering around this orange colt. He had shades on, and he had hair like a fire. We stopped to look at them, and then he pointed toward us. I started to read his lips.

" And I could have taken down Nightmare moon by touching her. I'm way cooler than them, ladies. They're just noponies." he said I walked into his little circle of space, and spoke.

"Excuse me, but who the hell do you think you are?" I said.

"Excuse me, ladies. I'm CoolShades, but you can call me Chad. Please, listen." He said, and continued.

"If you're so powerful, why don't we go at it?" I said, crossing my hooves.

"Is this guy serious? Okay, let's go. Hoof-to-hoof only." He said, standing up.

"Alright." I said. A crowd gathered around us. He threw a right hook, but I ducked, and hit him with a left jab.

"Oh, you wanna be serious? Let's get serious." Chad said. He threw a left uppercut, which hit me, and I fell on the floor. "And that's how it's done." He said, smirking.

"I'm not dead yet, dumbass!" I said, getting up. He waked back, and then I kicked him in the leg, and he tripped. I got down on all fours, and I got him back up. He accepted my help, and I put him back down with a downward right hook. He spun, tripping me, but I caught myself, and we were back at square one. I decided to trash talk him. "If you're so awesome, why am I eating the hell out of you?" I teased. He got a stick, and tried to hit me. Instead, he missed, and I held my hair, and I pulled out this strip of fire. I wrapped him in it, and he screamed in pain. Just to stop him from dying, I kicked him out of it. "Get back up, so I can kill you SOME MORE!" I said, blood lust flushing through me. He got up, and jabbed me. I staggered back, but I pulled the fire out of my tail, and I wrapped his flanks, and I spread his legs apart, and I kicked him in the middle. I got down onto him, holding his neck. "Take this as a warning not to mess with me and my friends." I said, letting him go.

Just as we started to walk away, he said, "Jackass." I turned, jumped, and drop kicked him. He fell back onto the floor.

"Serves him right, the bully he is." Waterdrop said. We laughed, and we kept on walking. We stopped at a huge tree- the library. We walked in, and saw Princess Twilight looking for a book.

"Oh, hey! You guys are the saviors while I was gone, right?" She said, turning her head for a mere moment. " I just got back here. Do you need anything?"

"Actually we're here to tell you that we're practically like you guys now, right?"

"Okay, why are you really here?"

"No reason." Vinewhip blurted.

"Dude!" I said, looking back. He just shrugged, and we turned to walk out.

"Hey! Also, you guys," Twilight said, stopping us before we got out. "Thanks for taking our places." I nodded my head, and we walked out.

**Back at the apartment **

When we got back, we all instantly got into our regular positions : Waterdrop sitting in front of the TV playing, Vinewhip with his eyes glued to the computer, and me reading my Ember(A Kindle).

"Hey, Waterdrop, doesn't Halo ever make you dizzy?" I asked.

"No, not really." He replied. His stomach growled.

"Guys, let's go eat lunch." I said, closing my Ember.

"Okay, start cooking." Vinewhip said, making me slightly pissed off.

"I meant let's go out again."

"Okay." Vinewhip said. He got Waterdrop and I, levitated us both outside the door, and dropped us there. "You guys go. I'm gonna stay here." He said, banging the door.

"The guy's great, but he's got some issues," Waterdrop said. "Didn't even let me save my game."

"I know, I know." I added. "Where do ya wanna go?"

"Back in the house."

"Why?"

"I didn't save."

"You don't _need _to save."

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"You ask why a lot."

"You complain a lot."

"I'm not complaining!"

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"I-"

"No."

"But-"

"No." When he said the third no, I smacked him. He *tried* to retaliate, but I dodged it. He jumped up, and flew away.

"Yeah, you just keep flying away, BABY!" I shouted after him.

Then, I heard a faint sob. I walked to my car, and I drove around Ponyville. I turned on the radio, and some crap rap song was on, so I turned it off.

* * *

**Hey, guys! PokeDDay here. A lot has happened. I just got lazy at the end. F&F (Follow and favorite) and great day! Also, sorry for the chapter delays.**


End file.
